User talk:Sorreltail18
What exactly was the solution? Aisha's ethnic identity is still erased. Jasteria (talk) 01:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Could you give me a valid reason why African-American shouldn't be put in the article? So far all you've given me is personal feelings. I gave you two sources that explain what African-American is and proves that it's an ethnicity and you haven't shown me anything to counter that. You can easily Google Beyonce and see that she is African-American, but somehow Aisha, the character who is designed after her, doesn't share Beyonce's ethnicity (Beyonce is black and of African descent, too.)? "Black" and "of African descent" are still on the table. No one has given a valid reason as to why either of those two are inappropriate. Someone said black was racist and gave no reasoning or proof and I'm 99.9% sure they aren't even black so they don't have a say on what black people consider racist or not. Jasteria (talk) 02:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel. I was just wondering what you and Jasteria are arguing about. Is there any way I can help? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I really don't know how to describe Aisha. Sure, she has darker skin, but do we use a Earth term to describe a fairy from the Magic Dimension? We can't really say she's black though, because that sounds racist. I really think the only way we can describe her is a with tan or olive complexion. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That's true. It is really hard how to describe her... but I don't think the term "African-American" is fitting. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) There are plenty of shows that feature people from different countries. It's not illogical to say Aisha is African-American if Straffi personally said he designed her after an African-American woman. What about the other two terms I suggested? Do you have any reasoning as to how "black" is racist? Literally millions of people self-identify as black. Look at the census and see how many people described themselves as black in various countries. What do you think of "of African descent?" It means the same thing as black. Jasteria (talk) 02:14, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I agree with you that the "Asian" sounds quite general... Yet by far, it said that Musa was based/inspired from Lucy Liu - Chinese-American actress... so... what do you think? And for the Project Scripts, I think I do have something to say. A cold wind of Autumn 02:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll drop African-American. Black sounds pretty good. It's funny because that's what I was originally routing for and then somewhere along the line I changed courses. So are you okay with black being added? Jasteria (talk) 02:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, the inspired things were already added there, so no worry about it... But now I start curious from whom Roxy got inspiration @@? Well, as you can see, there were trials for both Echo and Rutchelle almost months ago... and they both sent forms for Leader position of project music. Yet by now it's changed... So... I'm a bit wondering about their positions and trials for now, since you has already led the project. A cold wind of Autumn 02:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I would just like to reiterate my points. Race is general. Some races are Asian, black, and white. Ethnicity is specific. Some ethnicities are Japanese, Chinese, Nigerian, Caribbean, and African-American. Not all Asians are the same, as you know. So that means not all black people are the same. African-Americans are different from Nigerians. We're born and raised in different countries and have separate cultures just like Japanese and Chinese people are born and raised in separate countries and have different cultures. You should keep ethnic identity consistent on all main character pages. If you have race (Asian) on Musa's page, you should have it on Aisha's. If you have ethnicity (Chinese) on Musa's page, you should have it on Aisha's. The most probable ethnicity of Aisha is the one of Beyonce, the woman she's designed after. Perhaps you should ask the other users why they think black is racist and ask them to provide evidence and reason, as I have. If they cannot prove it, it really doesn't make sense to go with it, does it? Jasteria (talk) 02:29, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, the inspired thing is not enough. It is necessary to explicitly say either Aisha's race or ethnicity. Jasteria (talk) 02:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That's why I contacted you. I told them both to read to avoid the confusion but oh well, guess they didn't get my mind... Now things are confused me :(! A cold wind of Autumn 02:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiya. Please vote here. Think about your decision and choose wisely. Thanks. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'F'l'o'r'a'✿]] 02:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) So I guess we can view their request as co-leader now by what they have done last month by working as the trial leaders/co-leaders of project music ;)... It should have been my bad... I completely mentioned about this with you... My apologies... A cold wind of Autumn 02:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Could you please address my sources about the importance of acknowledging ethnic identity (here and here ) in media? Are there any counter-sources that explain why it should be erased on the articles? Jasteria (talk) 02:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) If you read what I sent you, you would know that it's greater than the individual. It's about the systematic underrepresentation of ethnic minorities, the psychological effects of being ethnically underrepresented, and the importance of acknowledging ethnic identity in shows like Winx. It explains why the races and/or ethnicities of the Winx should be stated explicitly, rather than sweeping the very clear ethnic identities of them under the rug. Jasteria (talk) 02:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah, well as long as it's allowed and not against the rules for me or anyone to add race (like black, etc.) I'm fine. I don't mind changing it back. Jasteria (talk) 02:50, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Why and when would you consider representation not needed? As far as I know, I'm not breaking any rules by responding so I don't see what's the issue. Jasteria (talk) 04:19, December 1, 2013 (UTC) No, they're not fine. Musa's father threatened her before the concert, not "after she appeared at a concert." So that description is incorrect. I pointed out that the word "refused" wasn't used correctly and I also pointed out why it's necessary to add race. Jasteria (talk) 04:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, thank you for calming me down. But that person is making me mad. KamariU (talk) 05:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hate to bring up bad memories but if u want to know. I'll tell u. It's bcoz I hav a small fight with one of our admins n I don wan anyone to disturb me tat time bcoz of my crazy emotions. All of my frens know bout it so u can ask them if u want. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I always watch for spelling except for talk pages. I use short forms^^ for messages. N how can u do tat? ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:11, December 2, 2013 (UTC) It's because script is my thing. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Sorrel :) just curious, do you like cats :P? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:26, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi ya, Sorrel! A cold wind of Autumn 04:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ^^! So, have you heard about HappinessCharge Pretty Cure :3? A cold wind of Autumn 23:32, December 4, 2013 (UTC) By far what I have been told in the Cure wiki, there're 2 new Cures called Cure Lovely & Cure Princess... and somehow they remain me to the HeartCatch season... It's a bit sad when my fav season Doki Doki is almost over... But hey, what do you think about Cure Ace/Madoka Aguri? A cold wind of Autumn 02:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel :X! How are you? ~FM IC... Sorry then... I hope you'll find them soon :)! I currently can't watch anything, thanks to my browser, and not all the time I can download video from it, too =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorrel. How are you? Same here. Hi Sorrel. What do you think of the Christmas background? It was designed by Harmi :) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 05:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there. Please remember to vote for this month's featured user here. Thank you for your time =)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It's a hard job. So many users deserve the Featued User title, but we can choose only one each month :( [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 02:54, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, my friend, Stellamusa101 is complaining that Rose called her, her teachers and classmates stupid. She always posts mathematical things on FB, then Rose talked to Brit saying that she got the answer wrong and Rose called her teachers, classmates, and my friend stupid. Also, she added that Brit told her that she was lying - which is was not. Can you please talk to Rose and Brittney about this? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 02:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) The smart in italic, can be a sarcastic/insulting word. Or in other words, meaning stupid. My friend, her teachers and classmates are being insulted. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, since I'm a Catholic, I can't lie. So, Farhah and I are underaged :(... Please don't block us, I meant me. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 03:45, December 8, 2013 (UTC) What!? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Omg Sorrel! I can't believe you nominated me for featured user, I was so surprised, thank you ^^. You wouldn't understand, Sorrel. Last December, she experienced the worst Christmas ever. And she left 'cause she doesn't want to happen it again. All she did was to stay away from Rose... When Rose is angry, my cousins' heart breaks and all she did was to sob in a place. Listen, all she wanted was to get over it, but you guys keep pulling her back. Btw, she said the suicide was a joke, she's making scars on her face. --Yiana, Crystal Princess 22:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^^, and okay I will. Hi sorrel, I have found a supposedly "official" full version of open up your heart. Some of the lyrics I noticed are a bit different from the version we have, perhaps nickbow changed around some of the lyrics, probably because the version we have is a shorter version. Should I add the video and change the lyrics or just leave it be? Here is the video in case you want to listen to it yourself. Not at all. Stellamusa was blocked long time ago, and RoseForever/Rutchelle always says that she'd leave and blah blah, and after a period of time, she comes back... That always happens and I get used to that. A cold wind of Autumn 05:00, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, the problem is, she doesn't like ignoring things or people and she doesn't like harsh words... It, um, drives her crazy like break something. --Yiana, Crystal Princess 12:47, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel? Oh, I understand, I am sad that she is leaving but I am confused about all that is going on with her so I've strayed away from talking to her. Thank you sorrel ^^ that means a lot *hug*. Okay I will add it in immediately. I am sad to say but maybe she just wants attention, or pity, I am guessing that there is something in particular that she wants. Perhaps I am thinking too much into it, I will message her though. Her cousin? Why would she let her cousin reply? Why not her mother, or parents or something? I have to admit I am a little suspicious...but perhaps she has a explanation. It really is. Hiya! I'm beginning to wonder if I annoyed you :P Anyway, can I join Project:Episodes :)? So much mistakes on the articles! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Y r u so serious? I juz express my opinion. All of the things u said is 100% true. But I must say this again, u can't control how ppl act. I know I'm juz someone round here. I'm ready to take all d admins punishment. I'm sorry... ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 01:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok then, I'll leave this matter to Rose cause she's the wisest bout life. Let u guys discuss bout this. ♦ Harmee32123 - ♦ Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 01:06, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorrel, can I create the page Bloomix (song) now? Merry Christmas everyone! Grunkle Stan is going to find me! 01:26, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Really?? I've asked an admin before, and she said that rollbacks can leave warnings, too. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:14, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel. Guess what? I was waiting for Total Drama: All-Stars to air on Cartoon Network, but it aired on another channel first. I missed the whole season e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sure thing. I'll add some of them to the episodes whenever I can. Secretsmile (talk) 22:29, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile I know. It sucks :/ Yup, I'll try finding them online :)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:32, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! :D Haha, it can be a pain sometimes though XD Oh, there's still some episodes from season 1 that need pictures? Secretsmile (talk) 22:34, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile If it's better than Total Drama: Revenge of the Island I'm happy ^^. I've loved every other season though... although Action wasn't that crash hot :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:42, December 19, 2013 (UTC) That sounds like an interesting idea, I wouldn't mind helping with that :D But imagine the loads of pictures we'll be getting though XD Oh, I was wondering how do you make your signature so colorful and pretty? I kinda wanna change mine, it's rather plain looking... ahaha Secretsmile (talk) 22:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Definitely. The only decent characters were Mike & Zoey... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 22:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, if you can! I would love to change my signature. :D Thanks! Secretsmile (talk) 23:00, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Thank you, I'll look forward to it ^^ But there's no need to rush, take your time :] Secretsmile (talk) 23:10, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Thank you :) Hey Sorreltail, I'm Mori and thank you so much for the help I really appreciate it :) CinnamonPoptart (talk) 23:31, December 19, 2013 (UTC)User:CinnamonPoptart Hee hee yeah but thank you so much again :) CinnamonPoptart (talk) 23:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC)User:CinnamonPoptart Don worry, i wasent fully aware of that before, I wont re-do that mistake :) PrincessLionA grave from beyond 12:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I haven't been aware about that... Well, in fact Brittney, but we often call her as Brit... you can use whatever name comfortable to you :)... And that idea is fine to me :)! A cold wind of Autumn 02:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Thanks for telling me. I'll think about that :)! And Merry X-mas & Happy New Year to you ♥! A cold wind of Autumn 03:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel. Happy new years. ^^ How are you? Hii! Merry Christmas Sorrel :)!PrincessLionA grave from beyond 04:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, you too ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 07:00, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Um, I was wondering why my edits were reversed? Secretsmile (talk) 22:14, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Ohh, okay. I see, thanks for telling me. Secretsmile (talk) 22:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Although would it be okay if I just re-add my information I put in Vanessa but find different pictures? Secretsmile (talk) 22:27, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi, the wikia background is lookin' good! But the Musa artwork is by Fantazyme. - 23:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Nice idea ^^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:58, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Sorrel. Thanks for letting me know ^^! ~FM Okay. Thanks for telling me. A cold wind of Autumn 08:34, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorreltail, there's a photo I added and I wanted to delete it, it's called "The new students.png". Could you delete it for me? I can't seem to find the delete button... Secretsmile (talk) 02:38, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh, so that's why! Okay, thank you and you're welcome! :D Secretsmile (talk) 02:53, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hehe, thanks... I didn't know many people love the Suite Cures & Eeveeloution ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 06:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Sorrel, I have great news, I will be able to come home from the hospital, I'm really happy ^^. I'm sorry I haven't been editing much, as a co-leader I should do better. I promise to do so as soon as I am home. Hi Sorrel ^.^ I just wanted to let you know I followed you on Instagram (I'm sweet_perfection btw), in case you thought I was some random person :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 10:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) I followed you on the account iamprincessnina :)! I love your cats ^.^ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 01:47, December 31, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ;)! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 01:53, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Everything is clear for editing scripts for me, except for a thing. I still do not know whether we use quotation marks or not in the dialogue. Real scripts don't use them, but it seems some of the scripts use them, but the others do not. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:19, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for the clear answer! Happy new year and wish for a great 2014 :D -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:37, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New year :) La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 04:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year, Sorrel ^.^ I hope 2014 brings prosperity to you & your family. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 04:26, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorrel, User;TheMistyMermaidX7 that has created several categories, I think the categories are useless, but I am not sure if it is in my place to handle this matter. Thank you ^^, no problem. Maybe, but it seems that Wikia just let the navi bar has 5 tabs... To be honest, IDK if that will work or not, since many people still ask me how to do the simple things like creating an articles and such, or even they don't know where to find the rules... Sometimes I wish they make a minor discovery before asking anything... A cold wind of Autumn 06:28, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the nice word. 23:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC) N if u don mind, can u plz delete all my comment in Brit's latest blog? 23:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks^^! I'll try, it's pretty difficult for me to write "properly" because I never done it before. But, I'll try.. 02:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, why not rite? I will cooperate better with someone who understand, and polite with me. Plus, I respect you Sorrel. 02:24, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Owh... I never knew about that. I joined , hmmm, I think one year ago? I'm not so sure. As you know, this is my new account. 02:31, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorrel! I was wondering if you could unlock Timmy's page? Thanks! :] Secretsmile (talk) 20:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Sorrel ^^ I have news, I am moving to Japan again. I will be living in Tokyo in the Shibuya ward ^^ I am very excited ^^. I hope so I miss living in Japan. It is very nice, I am worried it will bring back sad memories though. ^^ Thanks sorrel, I'll be positive ^^. How is your day though? Chat? La magie est en vie C'est au plus profond de vous 05:52, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sorrel :)! How have you been? We missed you yesterday at the chat opening party. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 03:00, January 20, 2014 (UTC) That's okay :) Good luck with finals :) I'm on holidays til February 3rd, so I'm just cruising xD ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 04:28, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, a day off is better than no days off :P! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 04:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Omg! You like The Book Thief too? Twinzies c: ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 01:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello ^^, how are you? I saw the movie a few days ago and bought the book immediately afterwards. I agree. Having the book narrated by death was unique... and I just can't explain it. The author's way with words is just amazing and he's Australian too ;) It sure is sad but I'm glad I read it because it really is a life changing book :)! I'm now an obsessive fan :P! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 01:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Well, although the movie differs from the book greatly (scenes are mixed around, characters taken out), I really enjoyed it. Actually, my avatar is of Liesel and Rudy in the movie :) The girl who portrays Liesel is truly amazing. Portraying that character would be difficult, but she did it faultlessly. ^.^ When I return to school I'll definitely be recommending it to all my friends as well :)! ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 01:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I've read a lot of war books, including the Diary of Anne Frank, but the Book Thief has to be my all time favorite :) ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 01:45, January 27, 2014 (UTC) We haven't talked in a while. Yes, it's a really famous book. It's a shame Anne Frank didn't live to see how much people enjoyed her writing. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 01:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) i I've been good ^^, how was your day yesterday? My day was good, I got to sing in front of a huge crowd ^^. It was just a crowd at a fair type event, I sang the Vietnamese version of let it go from Frozen, I thought of Rose because she seemed really excited to see the movie. At first I was worried I would mess up but everyone told me I did a great job. All that training paid off ^^. Thank you, how is your day today? Ah, well I will be on my way tomorrow, turns out there is a change of plans, I will be staying with one of my friends and her family for a year and then me and her will move out together and go on from there. Hi Sorrel :). What are you up to? I'm listening to Swedish Frozen songs. Elsa's Swedish voice is just incredible for me :D! Have you watched Frozen? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yay! Another Frozen fan XD! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I love Elsa and Olaf :)! Elsa is very beautiful, but I personally think she sounds in her 30s (she is supposed to be 21). Olaf is cute and funny! Who are your favorite characters? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 03:51, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I want build a snowman '' ''Too bad there is no snow over here :P Heheheh.... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:03, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Wow O.O -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 05:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Congrats *Woo* Awesome! You're a featured user :D! Congrats! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 06:48, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I, know It's sounds so stupid :P I'll not repeat it again, Ok? Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 12:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Comics Titles Hey, Sorrel, just wanted to talk to you real quick about the titles of comics pages, after you moved The Seed of Disagreement. Regular comics stories like this are only titled by their names; they technically don't have numbers of their own (though the magazine issue they are featured in does). The pages that do have "Vol. 1" and such in the title are only the VIZ Media books, because they are collections of previously released stories, thus they are volumes. The stories themselves are not "volumes" at all. Just wanted to clear that up. I hope I'm making sense here. XD WonderBuono! (talk) 03:47, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I understand. We all here were the same with you in reacting. But oh well, you'd prepare, since history always repeats itself -- especially here. As long as I sit here, it happens thrice... A cold wind of Autumn 07:20, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh well... Rollback requests currently opens (^^;)... A cold wind of Autumn 01:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :3! A cold wind of Autumn 10:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Psychology can be used to explain. --A cold wind of Autumn 03:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sorrel :) Change, Change your life! [[User talk:Princess Moonlight|'Take it all']] 05:22, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ✿ Happy Birthday Sorrel! ✿ Dear Sorrel, Thank you for recently returning to our wiki (despite your busy schedule) and helping to make many improvements during our renovations. Your help really was appreciated, and I'm going to miss you once you've left for college. Best of luck :D I hope you had a happy birthday filled with joy, presents and memories (but most of all presents)! From your friend, Brittney xx ' 'Bella Talk 07:33, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I am, and I am working hard to be more active, I have school but I am able to log on various times of the day. I do like cats but I am really allergic to them. If you feel that it would be a good decision to make me admin, then I will accept it, and work hard to fulfill the role. Hey, congrats for being accepted on Minnesota :P! Haven't check those much and I'm unable to make an IG account -.-! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 15:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Sorrel :). My life is okay now. I'm moving to 2nd year, and my family is about to moving, means no Internet soon :P, and the new-place-and-new-life-adapting-ability, which I am lack of :). The wiki is still good, just except that the new spin-off appears, as well as the new partner for Rainbow, which requires more articles :P, and that partner will stream the show online for us, as long as we have money to put in those account, how great =.=; we have got some very news but helpful users around, and the admin team around seems just be having me in here, it's pretty weird :P, the time Roxy13 set the new admins, at least having me and Fatima around, now just only I am seen around :P. How is your life, Sorrel :)? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) My new home is pretty. Let's just say that my mom has a great design and my brother has awesome eyes with some decoration, it's just that she didn't let me have my room painted in black with lavender (and the others purple shades) arts of roses, swans, wolves and dolphins in the wall... She'll never change :/. Well, being honest, I have been prepared my mind when I was about 9, it's pretty much long, but I still feel very sad when thinking about I have to leave this place one day. It's full with my memories of the best time in my life, and it'd be so nostalgic and teary whenever someone mentioned about my old place :'(. IDK if I should take new admins but I suppose that I'll consider that whenever I need help, but let's just say that people around me at the moment have no interest in adminship or rollbackship :P! Ah, haha, good to hear so ;)! It's like you're in a wheel with endless works and then one day that wheel suddenly stops for a period of time... It feels weird to me sometimes, but it's great time to take a break, before that wheel starts spinning again with endless work :3! I'm not very sure about Mia and Me if you ask me. I just know that it's a show that Rainbow co-produces with, it's about the girl, having a magical book and a special bracelet (IDK if they call that bracelet or not), so that she can enter the magical world inside the book with the unicorns, elves and many other magical creatures. However some people complain it's more like a mix of Winx Club and My Little Pony. IDK about you, but I don't really enjoy My Little Pony (bleh). Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 09:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Aww!!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too, Sorrel <3! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:55, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hi. As you have not logged in and/or made any contributions for a while, and the wiki also lacks of active admin in charge, I am asking if you still want to contribute in this wiki as admin/bureaucrat? If no, are you are willing to step down the admin/bureaucrat status and save a plot for the other active users becoming admin? Please leave a respond in my talk page with the title of the message as "Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right". I will wait for your respond in a week. After a week, if there is no responds from you, your rights will be revoke. Thank you very much for your time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:44, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Sorrel. How are you? Long time no see, huh? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 00:23, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I will try my best to give you the admin rights. Oh! And while you were gone, I'm now the Head Admin of the fanon wiki! :D AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 18:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, you should be good now on both wikias. If there's a problem, let me know. AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 22:28, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Sorrel. Can you tell me why were you in such a hurry to return? AnimeQueen97~Regal Jellyfish Pokemon 20:14, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Dear Sorreltail18, May I know as to why the pages of Fairy Dust and Nymph of Magix had been locked to prevent editing? Hoziwei (talk) 07:24, October 24, 2016 (UTC)